Tua evanuit, dolore me
by MissGrangerDm
Summary: "Si seulement tu pouvais remarquer à quel point tu me manques. Et moi, si je pouvais seulement te revoir encore une fois, une dernière fois. Si tu savais combien ta voix me rassurait. Combien ne plus entendre ton rire en me réveillant le matin est dur, combien le souvenir de nos deux corps enlacés me font pleurés. Si tu pouvais voir à quel point, toi, tu peux me faire pleurer.." OS


Voici mon premier OS Dramione !

Je l'ai écrit, lors de la **PARTICIPATION** d'un concours et j'ai décicée de vous le faire partager :) Je tiens juste à vous prévenir, il y a quelques répétitions mais elles sont volontaires. On y voit aussi quelques mots... Comment dire :') vulgaires :') bon j'arrête, j'arrête, bonne lecture !

Ps : Le nom de l'OS est latin, je suis allé sur google trad' alors je sais pas si c'est la bonne traduction, mais normalement, ça signifie "ta disparition, ma douleur".

* * *

**_Tua evanuit, dolore me._**

La journée est particulièrement chiante aujourd'hui. Le temps est mauvais. Ma **ROBE** est tâchée, mon cœur dans tous ses états. Je longe l'allé qui me sépare de toi, et plus j'avance, plus je sens le doute monter en moi, est-ce que j'aurais suffisamment de courage pour en terminer ? Je passe **DEVANT** toi, et sans te regarder, je file m'assoir auprès des autres, les yeux déjà larmoyants pour certains. J'aurais tellement souhaité que nous soyons réunis ici dans d'autres circonstances, mais on ne peut pas changer le passé. Le curé commence alors :

\- Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, pour la plus triste des circonstances. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, pour rendre un dernier hommage à Draco Malfoy, un fils pour certains, un ami pour d'autres, et aucun mot assez fort pour décrire une relation pour quelques-uns. Car oui, en ce jour, une personne au _grand cœur_ nous a quittée…

_Foutaise._ J'arrête d'écouter à partir de ce moment-là. Je tente de bloquer mon esprit pour l'empêcher de penser à toi. Egoïstement. Même si c'est ta journée. Parce-que si je m'autorise à repenser à toi et ton sourire, je risque de craquer devant tous ces gens. Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulus n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sa petite amie, Hermione Granger, veut vous dire quelques mots sur celui qui fut si important pour nous.

Je réagis plus par réflexe que par envie. Je me lève donc et me place devant le cercueil face à tous ces gens. Et je reste silencieuse, toujours sans te regarder, observant plutôt les visages des proches qui firent partis de ta vie. Tous tristes. Ta mère pleure ta perte, ton père verse quelques larmes malgré lui. Blaise et Théo tiennent dans leurs bras une Pansy totalement déprimée, eux-mêmes abattus. Et totalement vulnérable à ce tableau de ceux que tu aimais, je laisse échappé un coup d'œil en ta direction. Le faux pas, car c'est là que je flanche, que tout me reviens à la figure. Ta mort, ton absence pesante datant déjà de deux semaines, le manque que provoque ta disparition, et les circonstances de cette disparition. Et alors dans un mélange d'amour, de colère et de profonde tristesse, je me lance. Les larmes commençant déjà à perler au coin de mes yeux.

\- Le temps. C'est un mot qui, aujourd'hui, me répugne. Le temps. Cette petite chose qui a manqué, à moi, à nous, mais surtout à toi… Et si tu savais combien je rêve chaque jours qu'on est eu plus de temps. Si tu pouvais voir à quel point mes larmes coulent pour ces quelques années qui nous ont été retirés. Mais non. Tu ne peux plus le voir. Parce que le temps t'a rattrapé, parce que la mort t'a emporté. Et depuis que tu es partis cette douleur horrible ne veut plus me quitter, elle est là, toujours plus forte, toujours plus intense au fil des jours. Cette salope de douleur qui s'accroche aux tripes, celle qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, littéralement. Celle qui vient du cœur. Et si seulement tu pouvais remarquer à quel point tu me manques… Et moi, si je pouvais seulement te revoir encore une fois, une dernière fois…Si tu savais combien ton sourire et ta voix me rassurait…Combien ne plus entendre ton rire en me réveillant le matin est dur, combien le souvenir de nos deux corps enlacés me font pleurés…Si tu pouvais voir à quel point, toi, tu peux me faire pleurer et combien je t'aime et combien ça a été dur de nous l'avouer ! Si tu pouvais seulement te souvenir combien j'ai eu peur de souffrir, peur que tu me laisses pour une autre, et au final la vie à trouver un moyen encore plus douloureux de t'enlever à moi et à tous ceux qui t'aiment ! Mais comment tu as pu faire ça bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'intercepter seul ces mangemorts… Pourquoi il a fallu que tu joues aux héros… Si seulement, aujourd'hui, je pouvais te gifler pour te montrer toute cette douleur que tu nous infliges… ça, en te disant une dernière fois que je t'aime et que je suis fière de toi… Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. Et Merlin sait combien j'aurais aimé que tu sois encore en vie.

Et je pars. Je ne sais pas où. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de revenir un jour. Mais je sais une chose. C'est que lui, je l'aime, et je le retrouverais bientôt. Alors peu importe si c'est dans deux jours, six mois, ou dix ans, parce que je l'aime, et je sais que lui aussi. Même de là où il est.

* * *

Go les reviews ! Les critiques, les compliments, les avis, je veux tout savoir !

MissgrangerDm


End file.
